


A Bed to Share

by LileNoire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LileNoire/pseuds/LileNoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori feels nervous about sleeping with his first serious partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Some (all one of you) may remember that I published this fic before, but I was unhappy with the original and it was taking too long so I deleted it and shelved it for a few months. Now here is the shortened, revisited version, better than ever!

“You’re not nervous, are you?”

Ori’s eyes snap up to Dwalin’s questioning face, having previously drunk in the scars and tattoos on his broad bare torso. “What? Me? Nervous? No, of course not,” he stammers, fidgeting with his hands. “Why would I be nervous? I mean, I’m already in the bed, aren’t I?” He gives him a half-hearted smile, somewhat hoping that sounds convincing.

Dwalin looks at him with a raised eyebrow before turning his back to him as he removes the rest of his underclothes. Ori’s face drops and heats up, mentally cursing himself for sounding so awkward. He turns his head towards the roaring fireplace, tucks his knees under his chin and hugs his legs, shyly. They were silent as Dwalin changed into his nightclothes but Ori’s head fills with the ringing of oppressing loud voices.

_Why did I do this? It’s too early for this. Far too early. Dori was right, I should’ve waited longer._

_You love him, you numpty. You’re here now and it’s too late to turn back now. Besides, what does Dori know anyway?_

_But I’m not ready for this._

_Oh, come on! You’ve wanted this ever since you laid eyes on him!_

_What if he wants sex? Tonight?_

_Grow up! It’s not like you’ve never done it before!_

_But not with another male! What if I do something wrong? What if he doesn’t want me afterwards?_

_Don’t be stupid, he loves you! And it can’t be THAT different! You’re being silly now! Besides, you could just tell him that you want to sleep and leave the sex for later._

_But what if he does something to me?_

_This is Dwalin! He would never hurt you! Don’t you remember what he said to you after the battle? Did those mean nothing to you?_

The other end of the bed felt heavy and a massive hand gently pets his hair, bringing the war inside his head to an earth-shattering halt. The sudden peace is soothing and Ori sighs and leans into the touch, unfolding his body as the fingers slide between his braids.

“Y’alright?” Dwalin rumbles into his ear.

Ori turns to look at him. Dwalin is now in his nightshirt (Ori tries his best not to note how it folds around his thighs), his usually fierce eyes written with concern.

“I’m fine,” Ori reassures him, though the knot in his gut tightens even further. Dwalin’s moustache twitches, skeptical.

“Look, I know it’s scary when you share a bed with someone for the first time, but don’t feel forced to do anything you don’t want.” His hand cups his face and the other moves around Ori’s waist. “I don’t expect anything form you tonight. We’ll just sleep, if you’re not ready.”

Ori gulps, not previously aware at how dry his throat is. “Okay,” he says in a hoarse but grateful voice. “I’d like that.”

Dwalin’s expression changes, as if he wants to say more. Instead, he leans in and captures Ori’s lips with his own. They kiss for a short while, Ori finally letting himself relax and place his hands on Dwalin’s stomach, before Dwalin blows out the candle on the bedside cabinet. There is some shuffling around under the furs before Ori finds himself lying on his side with Dwalin’s huge arms wrapped around his body and pulled close to his chest.

Ori tucks his head under Dwalin’s chin and exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He’s exhausted, mostly from a day spent re-furbishing Erebor’s great library and moving that last of his stuff to Dwalin’s headquarters, and would love nothing better than to fall into a blissful sleep. But he still has something to ask.

“Dwalin?”

“Hmm?”

Ori chooses his words carefully, snaking an arm around his waist. “Did you- Where you nervous when you first shared a bed? I mean, with some you…liked?”

A snort shook the body beneath his hold. “Nay, lad. I was terrified.”

* * *

Instead of a good, long slumber he had hoped for, Ori found himself slipping in and out of sleep throughout the night. Each time he wakes, he forgets why he’s cuddled up to a snoring giant in an unfamiliar bed and room much larger than his own. Then he remembers and tenses, having to convince himself again that it’s all okay and there’s not need to panic. Then he tosses about until he’s comfortable enough to drift off.

Despite this, he becomes more restless and Ori gives up after countless times. He lies on his back wide-awake and staring at the dark celling, slightly illuminated by the full moon outside their window.

He sighs quietly, a little annoyed with himself.

_For Aule’s sake, get a grip! It’s just a bed! Why make such a drama about it?_

Dwalin grunts and rolls over to face him, interrupting Ori’s berating thoughts and makes him jump a little.

“What you huffing and puffing about now?” he asks irritably, his voice rough and low from sleep. From the moonlight, Ori can just make out his lover’s face, his eyes still closed.

“Sorry,” Ori whispers, shifting on his side. “How long have you been awake?”

“Just enough to know how much you wriggle,” Dwalin replies. “I don’t remember you being this restless when we were travelling.”

Ori pauses, the thought of Dwalin watching him sleep making his insides flip, before mumbling, “Can’t help it if can’t sleep.”

Dwalin’s eyes blink open, then reaches out an arm to pull Ori closer to him. “I may know a thing or two to help with that,” he whispers huskily. His eyes bore into Ori’s and his hand is on the small of his back. “That is, if you will let me."

Ori’s breath hitches at Dwalin’s words, his heart suddenly hammering. _Breathe. Remember to breathe._

He inhales through his nose and exhales out his mouth, before nodding and leaning in. _Better get it out of the way._

Dwalin’s mouth is gentle, his lips rough and chapped and he tastes strongly of pipe weed and metal. Ori sighs into the kiss, circling his arms around Dwalin’s neck and practically melting against his body.

Deciding to go a little further, Ori playfully nips at Dwalin’s lower lip, something that had worked on a former fling. Dwalin rewards him by growling and deepens the kiss, his tongue now licking the inside of Ori’s mouth. Their hands roam each other’s bodies; Dwalin’s running along Ori’s back and sides while Ori’s rubs circles into Dwalin’s shoulders and fists his hair. With a sudden urge to surprise him, Ori traps the tongue between his lips and sucks on it, delighted with the startled groan Dwalin lets out. The temperature rises noticeably and Ori goes hard when he feels the growing erection rubbed against his thigh.

“Mahal!” Dwalin gasps, pulling away and panting.

Ori’s high spirits fell then.“I’m sorry,” Ori mumbles, making a move to pull away. “Did I do something-”

But Dwalin just pulls him back in, his eyes blown wide.  “Ori, how did you- That was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?”

Ori bit his lower lip, trying not to grin at the unexpected praise. “I dunno. Just something that worked on some girls I met in the taverns back in Erid Luin-”

Dwalin’s lips are upon his again before he can continue, more fierce and hungry with a lot more biting. He responds with the same enthusiasm.

Ori whimpers into Dwalin’s mouth as a huge hand moves to palm between his legs and he involuntary bucks into the touch. 

Dwalin pulls away and hums into his ear. “It feels like you have quite the long cock there, Master Ori.” His voice is low and rumbling and it sends a shudder through Ori.

“Yes,” he breathes, his voice straining. His hips move to find more friction and he buries his head into Dwalin neck, tugging at his thick, wiry hair. His face is burning and his long-johns feel far too hot. He knows he’ll be drenched in his own sweat as well as Dwalin’s in no time.

Dwalin’s hand is gone and the sudden coolness is a shock. Before Ori can whine about it though, Dwalin is tugging at his long-johns, popping the top buttons open. Ori lets him push the material over his shoulders and down until it tucks under his belly rolls. 

Dwalin then roughly lifts Ori, making him squeak, and places him on his lap. He sits up and bows his head to kiss and mouth his chest, running his hands through the curls resting there and occasionally flicking his tongue over his nipples. Ori groans and begins to rock his hips, feeling Dwalin’s bulge against his.

Dwalin moves up to scrape his teeth against Ori’s exposed neck, snarling and holding him in a tight grip. Ori then has a vision of Dwalin above him, gripping onto his shoulders as he pounds into him hard and fast, drenched in sweat and his eyes dark. Or even below him, holding his hips as Ori rides him.

And for the first time, Ori isn’t scared by the thought. Instead, it sparks a deep fire in his belly and he groans aloud, grinding against his lover desperately. Dwalin kisses him hungrily and his hips move in time with Ori’s.

Ori gasps into Dwalin’s mouth, clutching onto him as they work out a pace. The friction is sweet, burning and deliciously hot and Ori just wants _more_. Dwalin’s hands- huge and bone-cruntchingly powerful- move to his hips, grabbing them and pushing and pulling and encouraging him into a faster rhythm. Ori pulls away from Dwalin’s lips and tilts his head back, letting out a moan he would normally suppress in situations like this in the past, whether he was in a tavern back room with a keen dwarrowdam or on his own late at night while Dori slept in the other room.

For a very brief moment, Ori wonders if they should stop, take off their nightclothes and get on to the main event. In this position, his legs were beginning to ache uncomfortably. But all too suddenly, he feels the burn sweeten even further and he cannot help crying out.

“Dwalin! Oh, Dwalin! Dwalin!”

Beneath him, Dwalin’s brow presses against Ori’s chest and he grunts and groans, “Oh, you just had to-” and then moves both his hips and hands to a rougher, near-frantic pace, just tethering Ori very close to the edge.

“Say it again,” he growls and Ori whimpers, not sure if he is capable of speaking when he feels like he could explode. Then with a determined snap of his hips, he screams;

_“DWALIN!”_

And then he’s coming hard in his longjohns, shuddering throughout it all as he sees stars swim before him. Dwalin cruses, dry-humping more desperately before he moans and his nightshirt grows damp and sticky.

After a slight pause in which they recover and hold on to one another, Dwalin sighs and rolls them both over to their previous positions. Ori lets him, feeling boneless and wrung out from his orgasm.

“That,” Dwalin says, his voice rough. “was not what I exactly planned.”

Ori huffs a laugh, his eyelids drooping as he snuggles closer to Dwalin’s heat. He now smells of sweat and sex and Ori relishes in it. “Me neither. But you were right. It did help.”

He then yawns as if to prove his point and Dwalin chuckles, a sound soothing like a distant thunderstorm. An arm wraps around him again and Ori tucks into it, sleep nearly claiming him.

“Good.” Dwalin soothed, pressing a kiss to Ori’s forehead. “Tomorrow we have plenty of time to take a bath. A very _long_ bath.”

“I cannot wait,” Ori mumbles and he finally drifts off into a deep, undisturbed slumber.


End file.
